The present invention relates essentially to an improved ornamental wheel hub cap.
There is already known from the French patent application publication No. 2,606,710 an ornamental wheel hub cap likely to be removably secured within a step of the rim or felloe of a wheel of a vehicle through the agency of a resiliently deformable ring clipped into said step and discontinued to form two free ends connected by a resiliently deformable means such for instance as a wire allowing the radial deformation of the ring and its easy clipping into the stepped portion of the wheel rim or felloe.
It has been found however that the permanent radial deformation of the rim under the effect of the wire forming somewhat of a spring would alter with time the qualities of the rim and of the ornamental hub cap associated therewith so that the strength of the detachable mounting of the ornamental hub cap onto the wheel through the medium of the rim is far from being fully satisfactory.